Losing my anodite
by Aurum Fire
Summary: Gwen gets hurt and Charmcaster takes her. Will she survive or will Kevin lose her? A new plumber will join them but is he really what he tells anyone? What if he turns out to be someone who's been thought dead a long time ago? How will Kevin react when he finds out who he is?
1. Chapter 1

Highbreeds are attacking Earth once again and due to the plumber deficiency, civilians are helping as much as they could including the other members of the tennyson family.

" These guys are tough. We've been fighting them for hours.", Ken tells his parents who are fighting alongside him.  
" Tell me about it. I don't know how your sister, grandfather, and your cousin can handle them.", his father agrees.  
" I'm suddenly envious of Gwen's powers and karate skills. Grandpa has his weapons, Ben has the omnitrix but the only thing we have are laser guns.", he says shooting another highbreed.  
" Speaking of Gwen, where is she?", Frank asks his son.  
" She's probably inside with Grandpa fighting these guys off.", he replies.

As if on cue, the plumbers exits the building apparently they defeated the highbreeds already.

" How are you holding up?", Gwen asks as she throws a mana beam at one of the highbreeds while the others finish off the rest.  
" Just fine before you show up.", Ken answers.  
" Yeah right, you can barely fight these guys.", Kevin says.  
" I don't see you doing better in knocking these guys down earlier.", Ken comments.  
" Ohhhh... burn.", Ben says and they all turn to glare at him.

They were all too focused in glaring at Ben to even notice that one of the highbreeds are still alive. It aimed its weapon at Gwen, hitting her on her shoulder.

" Ahhhhh...", Gwen cries out and Kevin immediately transforms his arm into a lance and stabs it killing it instantly.  
" Gwen...", Kevin whispers and holds her in his arms.  
" We should get her to the plumber's hospital. The bullet has a substance that weakens an anodite until they can't use their powers anymore.", Max says.  
" I already called the ambulance. They're on their way.", Helen says.

They arrive in the hospital but Gwen's already weakened to an extent that she can barely move anymore.

" Will she be alright?", Max asks the doctor anxiously.  
" The effects are already wearing off, she'll be able to use her powers again after a few hours bed rest. You can take a nap in the couches in the next room , it's been a long day, you need to sleep.", the doctor tells them.  
" Thank you doctor.", Frank says and the doctor just nods before leaving the room.  
" I hate being useless.", Gwen protests.

Kevin comes over and lifts her head a bit, being careful with her injured shoulder, and fluffs her pillow. He lays her head back again and kiss her forehead.

" I know but you don't have much of a choice.", Kevin tells her before kissing her forehead.  
" It doesn't change the fact that I'm useless.", Gwen protests.  
" Don't worry. Just spike your energy when something happens, you already know that I can feel your energy. I'll be with your family in the next room okay.", Kevin says.  
" Fine.", she says finally giving in and they all leave the room.

The door opens and a nurse comes in. It's strange because she looks like charmcaster.

" How're you feeling?", she asks.  
" Useless.", Gwen simply replies and the nurse just chuckles.

Gwen's POV

She's a lot like Charmcaster. No one has seen her ever since what happened in Ledgerdomain, she drained our life forces to revive her father who released the souls back to their bodies after telling her that he's disappointed that she turned out like Adwaita.

" Penny for your thoughts?", she asks me.  
" Just thinking.", I reply.  
" About who?", she asks.  
" Someone I know. We haven't heard from her for a while.", I answer.  
" Care to tell why?", she asks again.  
" You wouldn't understand.", I reply.  
" I would.", she says and she reveals herself to be Charmcaster.

Before I could say anything, she uses her magic to put a gag on my mouth. She injects something into my IV drip and I start to feel woozy.

" You're so lucky, you're pretty, smart, black belt in karate, powers, cousin with the strongest weapon in the universe, perfect family and a caring boyfriend. You're a complete package with your boyfriend and cousin as a bonus. Everyone wants to be like you even me. I have my staff, magic bag, whole library of spell books but I work my butt off for my magic but you, you're born with it. Shame you wouldn't live any longer, all your powers will be mine and I'll be invincible. I'll rule the universe and everything I want will be mine, everything you have should be mine. Too bad, you wouldn't be able to watch as I do that. After all, once this serum takes effect, you'll be dead.", she tells me.

I refuse to die like this. I try to get out of the bed but she put a restraining spell on me. I use my powers to disconnect the wires and spike my mana.

Kevin's POV

I feel Gwen's mana spiking. I silently walk out the door, not wanting to wake her folks up. I enter her room to see Charmcaster there with Gwen gagged on the bed. The IV drip hanging in its hook but the wire not connected and by the looks of it, it's contaminated with something.

" What are you doing here?", I ask her.  
" Levin. How nice to see you again.", she says sarcastically.  
" Drop the act. What are you doing here?", I ask her again and she just smirks before she snaps her fingers and with a flash they're gone.

The door opens and they all come in the room.

" What happened? Where's Gwen?", Ben asks looking around the room.  
" Charmcaster took her.", I answer.  
" Where's her plumber's badge?", Max asks and we found it on the table.  
" We can't track her, not with this here.", Alan says grimly.  
" Ben, do you think you can turn into Wildmutt to track them?", I ask Ben.  
" I can try.", he replies and turns into Wildmutt and sniffs around.

He starts growling and I turn on the translation setting on my badge.

" They're in the gym and I smell blood. A lot of it, it smells like Gwen's blood. We need Grandma to help us.", the translation says and I turn my gaze to Max and pulls out his flare.

It looks like a normal flare but it looks different. He lit the flare and Verdona is here in a matter of seconds.

" What happened?", she asks.  
" Charmcaster took her. Ben knows where they are but he smells her blood, a lot of it. She may be seriously injured right now. We'll need you to teleport us to her and heal her wounds.", I inform her, worried about Gwen.  
" Alright, where are they?", Verdona asks worried as well.  
" They're in the gym a couple of blocks from here.", I inform her.  
" Let's go then.", she says and snaps her fingers.

I should've known that Charmcaster will take advantage of her "condition". What if I stayed in her room to protect her? What if I made sure that plumbers are at her door? What if I've been there sooner? What if she's now dying? What if...

**End chapter.**

**A/N: Lame title for the chapter I know. I can't tell how many chapters this will have but we'll just know...**


	2. Chapter 2

They're currently waiting outside the gym, waiting for a signal from the plumbers who already entered the building.

" I don't know why they won't let us in, we're plumbers too.", Ben complains.  
" They can't risk it, you have the omnitrix and you have the tendency to be reckless.", Cooper tells him.  
" No I don't.", he replies.  
" It's pointless that you argue because you really are reckless. Last time you turned into Rath you keep stomping like a kid. If you're there with them right now, you'll put Gwen in more danger than she already is in.", Cooper argues and Ben shuts up.  
" I hate to say this but he's right.", Kevin comments with a small smirk on his face but soon his face becomes grim.  
" We'll get to her in time, I promise.", Ben assures Kevin.

Kevin doesn't answer and just looks at the door of the gym worried.

Frank's POV

I can't believe that I keep opposing their relationship. The look on Kevin's eyes when that Charmcaster girl abducted her was something I'm familiar with. He truly loves her but I keep on thinking otherwise. Once we get her back I'll do everything to make it up to the both of them.

" Frank?", I hear Natalie ask.  
" Sorry. I was thinking about something.", I respond.  
" It's okay. I'm worried about Gwen, dad hasn't informed us about the situation yet.", she says worried.  
" Hey, it'll be fine. Gwen is one of the best plumber of their age. She'll be fine.", I assure her.

She just nods and I pull her close. Please be alright Gwen...

* * *

Meanwhile, Charmcaster is currently making a diagram on the ground. It's a six pointed star, with candles on each point with a large stone in the middle with chains attached to it. Runes are around it, restraints are on the stone as well. Gwen is suspended on the air above the pool, unable to move.

Gwen's POV

Thank goodness my anodite healed my wounds or else I'm done for. She's really serious in killing me. She gave me numerous stab wounds earlier but thankfully it's healed.

" Guys... help me...", I think in my mind.  
" It's time for you to die Gwendolyn...", she says evilly.  
" No...", I whisper.

I close my eyes and wait for the pain to come...

* * *

Outside the gym, all of them are waiting for the plumbers when Kevin heard something.

" Guys...help me...", he hears Gwen.  
" Gwen.", he says and looks at the doors longingly.

Verdona knows what he heard. She can't help but smile at this.

" They definitely love each other...", she mutters to herself.  
" Ahhh!", they hear.

Without a second thought, Kevin rushes in the building...

" True love indeed.", Verdona mutters again before they all rush in as well.

* * *

Gwen is currently writhing in pain, her powers are being drained from her...

" **Hoc exhauriat puellae virtutem , et faciens ex eo omnes, exhaurire sicco meum explete ea ...**", Charmcaster chants repeatedly.

* * *

**A/N: Here's the translation: drain this girl's power, drain her dry and make it all mine, finish her... Sorry it took me a while, finals are here soon so I have lesser free time than usual...**

Gwen's POV

This pain is excruciating. I want to give up but I can't. I have to stay alive for everyone especially Kevin. He lost his dad, he finally gets along with Harvey but he still lost his dad. I don't know what could happen if he'll lose me too.

" Kevin... I love you...", I whisper as more power leaves me.  
" I love you too..", a voice says.

I look beside me and I find Kevin kneeling down next to me. The other plumbers are fighting Charmcaster's golems while Grandma is fighting her.

" You're all here?", I ask him.  
" Of course we're all here. We need to get you out of here but I can't break these chains.", he replies.  
" I can help with that.", someone says and we find a hooded figure heading toward us.  
" Who are you?", I hear Kevin ask the hooded figure.

The person removes his hood and I just can't believe who is standing in front of us.

" You...", I trail off.  
" You're supposed to be dead, Dad.", Kevin says.

He smiles cockily just like how Kevin does.

" No way...", I whisper when suddenly the pain comes back again.

I clench my fist trying to block out the pain. I didn't notice I had my fists clenched around his and he rubs his circles in on my palm soothingly...

" You said you can help...", Kevin reminds him.  
" Hang on...", his dad says.

I feel the chains removed from my wrists but the pain's still there but not as much.

" You doing okay?", Kevin asks me.  
" I'll be okay..", I reply.

I look over to grandma and see her still fighting Charmcaster. I throw an energy beam at her.

" **Hoc exhauriat puellae virtutem , et faciens ex eo omnes, exhaurire sicco meum explete ea ...**", she chants again.

More pain takes over me. I cry out and I was falling to the ground until Kevin catches me.

Devin's POV

I woke up in a morgue years ago... Based from what I heard, everyone thinks that I'm dead. I had trouble getting back to Bellwood while trying to hide my identity. Ragnarok's still alive by that time until I got news that he's gone. I was worried that he turned out into a killer but I heard from their ( Kevin, Ben, and Gwen's) conversation that he fell into the sun.

" Gwen...", he says, running over to catch her.

We were in a staring contest until he heard her cry out.

" Verdona, Max..", I gesture to them and they both smile at me.  
" Devin.", Max says and as expected, I get a bear hug from him.  
" I'm glad to see you all again.", I tell him.  
" Same here, old friend.", he replies.  
" What's wrong with her?", I hear Kevin ask Verdona.  
" I can't tell but we'll find out soon.", she replies.  
" Where's Charmcaster?", Kevin asks.  
" Ugggghhhh...she's gone.", Gwen manages to let out before she goes limp.  
" We need to get her help..", I hear my son say.

He leads us to Rustbucket 3 as they call it.

* * *

Kevin pilots the ship but he keeps checking on Gwen, who is currently lying on her grandma's lap as she analyzes her.

" We're here.", Max says as they arrive in Frank and Natalie's house.

Verdona continues analyzing her with her mana, trying to find out what's wrong with her.

" Anything yet?", Frank asks his mom anxiously.  
" She cast a spell on her to make sure that she can still drain her mana even though she's nowhere near her. We need to find a way to break the connection or else we'll lose her." Verdona replies, her face grim.

Kevin lets his back slide down the wall with his face in his hands. Everyone knows that he won't be able to accept that she's gone and they know that somehow he'll find a way just to make sure she won't die... He can't lose her...

* * *

**END CHAPTER.**

**A/N: Reviews everyone. I send my thanks to the guest who gave me a suggestion for this but I think I'll use it on my other chapters. I still can't tell how many chapters to go before this ends.**


	3. Chapter 3

Gwen is currently lying on her bed, eyes closed, pale complexion, fever, and she keeps on screaming in her sleep. Kevin is worried so are her parents and the whole tennyson family. No one really knows how to help her. All of them are currently in Gwen's house having some tea and cookies and getting to know Kevin's father.

Devin's POV

Verdona doesn't know what to do. We've done quite a bit of researching but we're not having any luck in finding out how to help her. Kevin is probably on the verge of losing his mind.

" Devin...", I hear an all too familiar voice says.  
" Rain..", I reply.

I turn around and just as I thought, she's standing right behind me. We have a lot of things to talk about..

Rain's POV

No way, I'm not dreaming am I? Kevin called me earlier to tell me that Devin's alive. I thought he was crazy but I went over to them anyway...

" Rain..", I hear him reply to my call and he holds his arms open to me.  
" You can't be alive... they told me you were dead...", I tell him and I run into his arms, hugging him tightly...

We have a lot of things to talk about. Apparently, everyone knows we need the privacy.

" You can climb up the roof if you want some privacy. It's the only place in this house where no one can hear you, there's a ladder by Gwen's window..", Gwen's mom says.  
" Thanks Mrs. Tennyson", I reply politely.  
" You're welcome and please Lily will do just fine. Our kids have a relationship after all.", she says.  
" Of course. Are you sure it's okay if we enter your daughter's room, Frank?", I ask him.  
" I don't mind at all.", he answers and we leave the room.

* * *

**A/N: Don't really know her name... it just popped into my head...**

* * *

We climb up the roof. Devin can't look straight at me.

" Explain...", I tell him.  
" I woke up in a morgue. I tried to get to you but I saw how happy you were with Harvey. I don't want to ruin that but I watch over Kevin from the shadows especially when he left...", he informs me.  
" You should've just went home...", I say.  
" Ragnarok was still alive by that time. I can't put any of you in danger. I can't lose you..", he responds.  
" I understand but Ragnarok thought that you were dead... A lot of things happened to our son because of your absence. I admit I wasn't good in helping him with his powers but I helped as much as I could...", I tell him.  
" You've done a great job, Rain. During his time in New York, he can't help but miss you. You're his mother, you've been more of a parent to him than I ever was. He cries himself to sleep asking for his mommy. Don't worry, he doesn't sleep in the alley, I had an apartment there so I offered him to stay with me. Believe me, everytime I see how fragile he is, I can't help but wonder what could've happened if I wasn't thought dead... If I haven't gone into hiding...", he informs me.

Now I can't look at him. He's been through a lot, both of them has been through a lot. I don't know what to say to him. I thought that he just wants us gone. I had my doubts about him ever since I found out he was a plumber, I was scared that he'll be too engrossed in his job and just leave us. I know it's wrong for me to think about him like that but I just can't help it.

" Devin...", I trail off until a scream rings throughout the house.  
" We should check on our son...", he says and holds out his hand..  
" Alright but can I ask you something?", I ask him.  
" Sure.", he replies.  
" Did you ever regret being with us?", I ask him.  
" No, you were the best thing that ever happened to me and I'd never give you up for anything else.", he answers.

I just smile at him and climb down the roof.

Kevin's POV

I can hear them all the way up there but I don't want to leave Gwen's side to listen more.

" Kevin...", Gwen says and I rush over to her.  
" I'm here, babe.", I tell her when she suddenly screams in pain.

I hear footsteps come in the room and she stops screaming.

" Gwendolyn..", Verdona says worriedly.  
" Mom, what's going on with her.", I hear Gwen's dad ask.  
" Her anodite is trying to get out. Anodites and anodite hybrids' control on their anodites weaken as their 18th birthday comes close. It lasts for 2 days but they won't notice until the second day is almost over. She wasn't able to sense the attack on her earlier because of it but on the first day, they'll feel weaker whenever they exhaust their powers.", she answers.  
" What could we do then?", I ask her.  
" I'm afraid there's nothing we could do. Gwen has to be strong and not let it take over her. Only a fair few managed to keep their anodites intact once this is over but for those who didn't manage, well let's just say they'll lose their memories and regain them once they master using their anodite powers. It'll take them 70 years to remember and their families can't remember them anymore.", she answers grimly.

No, this is not gonna happen. I won't lose her, please be strong babe... 

* * *

Gwen wakes up in a weird place. Mana everywhere, her memories floating around, and on the middle of the place is a purple being, her anodite.

" What is this place?", she asks as her anodite comes over.  
" Your mind silly.", the anodite replies.  
" Okay, what am I doing here?", I ask her again.  
" Well, anodites and anodite hybrids' control on their anodites weaken as their 18th birthday comes close. It lasts for 2 days but they won't notice until the second day is almost a fair few managed to keep their anodites intact once this is over but for those who didn't manage, well let's just say they'll lose their memories and regain them once they master using their anodite powers. It'll take them 70 years to remember and their families can't remember them anymore.", she replies.  
" You can't be serious.", I tell her and she just smiles.

Why does she have to be so cocky? She doesn't look like it but she definitely sounds like one. I hope I will be able to keep her intact or else I'll lose myself. I can't leave them especially Kevin, I don't want to be an emotionless anodite for the rest of my life...

* * *

**End chapter.**

**A/N: It's been forever since I last updated. I've been so busy and now it's the second semester. I'll try and update this as soon as I can. Thanks for reading...**


	4. Chapter 4

Hi, I would like to inform you that I might not be able to update for a while. I'm really busy right now and I don't have time to make a draft for this one so please be patient with my updates. Suggestions for next chapter will be nice. And I would like to thank** kitkat2150 **for the suggestions... 


	5. Chapter 5

Gwen and her anodyte are currently in their own world a.k.a. Gwen's mind, no one can hear them but themselves.

In Gwen's mind

The anodyte smiles at her while Gwen narrows her eyes at the alien.

" If you think that I'm gonna let you take over me, you're sadly mistaken.", Gwen tells the alien.  
" Oh please, do you really think you're strong enough? Psshh... the transformation has started already. What makes you think that you'll be able to stop me?", it asks.  
" I don't know how but I will make sure you won't take over.", Gwen replies.  
" How will you accomplish such thing? You're born with an energy being within you and yet you chose to be a pathetic human. Those stupid emotions that you feel hinders you from being your true self.", it says.  
" What are you saying then? That I'm supposed to be an emotionless energy being, is that it?", Gwen demands.  
" You're smart, and as for your question, being an anodite doesn't mean that you're emotionless.", it answers.  
" You keep on speaking as if you don't feel anything.", she says  
" Anodytes speak that way and there's nothing I can do about it.", it tells her.  
" Why do I had to have a cocky anodyte?...", she mutters.  
" Hey, don't think that you're the only one complaining. I don't want a pathetic human to become my host anyway so shut up.", it argues, apparently it heard what she she just muttered.  
" Do you have a super sonic hearing or something?", she asks  
" Yes but I can only hear things from about 20 miles away.", it replies.  
" Cool.", she says.  
" Does that mean you'll let me take over then?", it asks.

* * *

A/N: I'm pretty sure you noticed that I use "it" for the anodyte. It's difficult using "the being" all the time.

* * *

" No way. Even if you put me in immense pain, the answer is still no.", she replies.  
" Immense pain huh? I'm surprised you haven't noticed yet.", it says.  
" AHHH!", was all that came out of her mouth as she feels her skin peel off, revealing purple flesh.

The same thing is happening outside her psyche.

* * *

Gwen is currently trashing around on her bed as they all watch helplessly as purple flesh covered her arm up to her elbows.

" Help her!", Kevin screams at Verdona as he desperately holds on to Gwen in an attempt to calm her down.  
" There's nothing we can do, Curtis. This is Gwen's battle.", she informs him sadly as she buries her face in Max's chest, watching helplessly as well.  
" It's Kevin... Ugghhhhh, I don't have the time to deal with you.", he says and pulls Gwen's head to his chest, making her trashing around cease a bit until she stops.  
" I guess you can help her in some way.", Julie comments, smiling when Kevin closes his eyes as he pulls her closer to her chest before falling asleep.  
" I think I'm going to Mr. Smoothies, orders anyone?", Ben asks.  
" Raspberry.", Natalie says.  
" Blueberry.", Devin.  
" Apple.", Sandra.  
" Gooseberry.", Carl.  
" Blackberry.", Frank.  
" Orange.", Rain.  
" No thanks, kiddo. Just bring back burgers as well for everyone and Kevin might like soda.", Max says.  
" Same here, Ben. I'll come with you though.", Julie tells him.  
" Alright.", Ben replies.  
" Don't use my car, tennyson.", Kevin mumbles in his sleep, making everyone laugh a bit.  
" Jeez, he still says that even when he's asleep.", Ben comments before walking out the front door with Julie.  
" What time is it anyway?", Carl asks.  
" 6:00", Frank answers as he scowls a bit at the fact that Gwen and Kevin are in the same bed together.

* * *

Inside Gwen's psyche

The anodite is cursing a bit, " Stupid osmosian."

Gwen's currently listening to Kevin's heartbeat.

" Thank goodness that's over.", she says.  
" You humans and that pathetic thing you called love.", it mutters.  
" Why do hate him anyway?", Gwen asks the being.  
" Osmosians and Anodites hate each other, it's always been that way for millenias.", it replies.  
" Really, I still don't understand why.", she says.  
" Eons ago, osmosians and anodites live in harmony until an osmosian, Crucix fell in love with a half human, half anodite, named Andromeda. Andromeda was a hundred years old and Crucix was the same way. They were so in love, they had kids who were either an osmosian or anodite. They lived on Earth to have a normal life. To earthlings it was inappropriate since she was 16 years old. Humans can never understand the way of anodites or their lives but they were left alone though. It was 2 days before her 18th birthday when suddenly Andromeda's powers became so strong that it took over her. She wasn't strong enough to surpress her anodite. Her powers awakened when she was 10 years old, in human years. Her powers have gotten much stronger after being surpressed for she had been a full anodite, she could revive a dead planet but the human part of her prevents her from turning into a full anodite thus making her powers stronger than a normal anodite's. Strong emotions such as hate, fury, and even the will protect the ones you love can weaken her control over her anodite. Crucix remained by her side for 70-75 years as he grows older and older, the more Andromeda remembers him or her family but there was a price for her return. She'll never be able to regain human flesh ever again so she went to Anodyne leaving Crucix and her children. Crucix died with a broken heart since then anodites and osmosians hate each other. Osmosians fled Anodyne and went to the planet right next Anodyne named Osmosis. Both races still live in harmony but both races are careful not to fall in love with each other, full fledged anodites can fall in love with other races but not with osmosians. From that time up to the present, the legend was passed down through generations.", it explains.  
" So you're saying it could happen to me?", Gwen asks.  
" Yes, it's been happening to both half anodites and part anodites for generations. Full fledged anodites can handle the power influx and can turn into their anodite forms and into normal by will. With your case, it's highly unlikely that you'll be able to stop me from taking over. Whenever you let me out, your powers becomes stronger that's why you have hard time transforming back to human. Even if I decided not to take over you, there's no telling that I'll be able to stop, it's my nature after all.", it replies.  
" Why don't I make you a deal?", Gwen suggests.  
" A deal?", it asks.  
" Yes, whenever I need your help you lend me some of your powers and in return, I let you teach me how to handle my powers.", Gwen replies.  
" Hmmmm... I suppose that's fair. Alright, let me reverse the effects on you first.", it says.

Bright light filled the room until everything went dark.

* * *

Gwen's skin returned and her eyelids starts to twitch.

" Gwen.", Ben says.  
" Wake up kiddo.", Verdona urges happy that her granddaughter had won.  
" Come on baby.", Kevin urges as well.

Gwen's eyes finally opens and she is engulfed with hugs.

" Looks like I don't have to lose you after all.", Kevin says kissing her.

* * *

End chapter.

A/N: I will write an epilogue for this... I might revise it a bit so... we'll just wait and see


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm afraid this is the end. I would like to thank everyone who is reading this and all the followers. I might write another story after this but not at the moment.**

**Anyways.. on with the story... this is the continuation of last chapter too.**

* * *

They broke apart as they hear everyone clearing their throats.

" Sorry.", they both say at the same time.  
" I'm glad you're alright, dweeb.", Ben says.  
" Thanks doofus.", Gwen replies.  
" We were so worried pumpkin, how did you overcome your anodite anyway? ", Max asks.  
" We made a little deal where both of us can benefit with.", she answers  
" She told you about the legend, didn't she?", Verdona inquires.  
" Yes she did.", Gwen answers.  
" What legend?", Julie asks.  
" I'll explain later.", Verdona replies.  
"Get some rest kiddo.", Max says.  
" I'm fine grandpa.", Gwen replies and gets out of bed.  
" I think you should listen to grandpa. Kevin was so worried, I'm not surprised if he won't let you out of his sight for a couple of weeks.", Ben says.  
" I agree. Knowing how overprotective Kevin can get, I'll expect the same thing.", Julie agrees.

Kevin's eye twitches.

" I have every right to be overprotective, especially with Cooper and other guys eyeing her. Not to mention, whenever we're in a battle, it's always her who has to save our lives and...", he trails off as Gwen suddenly gets off the bed.  
" You always use that excuse that it's supposed to be the guys who does the saving not the other way around.", Gwen says, swaying a bit.  
" We'll, it's the way it's supposed to be. And you're supposed to be resting.",he protests.  
" For once I agree with him and besides it's your birthday tomorrow.", Frank agrees.  
" But I'm hungry...", Gwen protests.  
" I'll bring you up something, just rest okay.", Natalie tells her.  
" Fine.", she replies.

Everyone leaves the room except for Kevin.

" How are you holding up?", he asks brushing a stray hair behind her ear.  
" I'll be fine. Just excited that's all.", she replies.  
" Well you should be, it's your 18th birthday tomorrow." Kevin says.  
" Will you stay here tonight?", Gwen asks him, her eyes starting to close.  
" Your dad will get mad.", he replies.  
" Please..", she pleads.

Kevin sighs and kisses her forehead.

" I'll ask your parents. Sleep, you've been through a lot today.", he says pulling the blanket up to her neck.  
" Okay.", she replies before she falls asleep.  
" She's asleep?", Natalie asks from the doorway.  
" Yes.", Kevin replies and the others enter the room.  
" She definitely needs her sleep. Speaking of which we should to, it's already midnight.", Frank says.  
" We're heading home then. Kevin, you can stay here since Gwen doesn't want you to leave.", Devin informs his son.  
" Yes dad.", he replies.  
" Use protection.", Devin adds.  
" Dad!", he says blushing a bit as his father just laughs.  
" Kevin.. you better not take advantage of her.", Frank tells him sternly.  
" I have no intention of dishonoring your daughter, sir.", Kevin says.  
" Fair enough.", he replies, getting out of the room.

Kevin gets on the bed and pulls Gwen close to him as he falls asleep.

* * *

All of them are in the living room while Gwen and Kevin are asleep.

" So... what is this legend that you were talking about earlier?", Ben asks.  
" Hmmmmmmm... it's been passed down through generations.", Verdona replies.  
" Let's hear it.", Max says.  
" Eons ago, osmosians and anodites live in harmony until an osmosian, Crucix fell in love with a half human, half anodite, named Andromeda. Andromeda was a hundred years old and Crucix was the same way. They were so in love, they had kids who were either an osmosian or anodite. They lived on Earth to have a normal life. To earthlings it was inappropriate since she was 16 years old. Humans can never understand the way of anodites or their lives but they were left alone though. It was 2 days before her 18th birthday when suddenly Andromeda's powers became so strong that it took over her. She wasn't strong enough to surpress her anodite. Her powers awakened when she was 10 years old, in human years. Her powers have gotten much stronger after being surpressed for she had been a full anodite, she could revive a dead planet but the human part of her prevents her from turning into a full anodite thus making her powers stronger than a normal anodite's. Strong emotions such as hate, fury, and even the will protect the ones you love can weaken her control over her anodite. Crucix remained by her side for 70-75 years as he grows older and older, the more Andromeda remembers him or her family but there was a price for her return. She'll never be able to regain human flesh ever again so she went to Anodyne leaving Crucix and her children. Crucix died with a broken heart since then anodites and osmosians hate each other. Osmosians fled Anodyne and went to the planet right next Anodyne named Osmosis. Both races still live in harmony but both races are careful not to fall in love with each other, full fledged anodites can fall in love with other races but not with osmosians. ", Verdona tells all of them.  
" This is so much better than the love stories I've heard, too bad they didn't have their happy ending.", Julie comments.  
" Yes it is. Almost all anodites lost themselves to their anodites, it takes them 70-75 years before all of their memories come back or regain control over themselves in general. Their families not being able to remember them is the consequence of their return, anodites are the only ones who are supposed to know about this. However, if they managed to get themselves intact then you're allowed to have this knowledge.", Verdona tells them.  
" I really don't understand the ways of your race.", they hear Kevin say.

They turned to look at him as he approaches them.

" How is she?", Ben asks.  
" She's peacefully sleeping.", he answers.  
" Hmmm... I'm surprised she let you go, usually she pulls you closer to her whenever you try to leave her side.", Julie comments.  
" She's way too deep in her sleep to notice me leaving her.", Kevin informs her.  
" I wouldn't blame her though, she needs all the sleep she can get.", Ben says.  
" I agree.", Frank agrees.  
" Are the preparations done yet?", Natalie asks Sandra.  
" Yes Lily. This will be the best party yet. All her friends are coming and the rest of the family as well.", she replies.  
" Uh-uh, don't forget, Kevin's family's and of course, Julie's family's invited as well.", Ben adds.  
" The plumbers are invited too, let's just hope there are no alien attacks.", Frank says and all of them expresses their agreements.  
" I hope that too, but there's no guarantee though. Our family isn't normal after all. ", Max agrees.  
" I agree. We should get some sleep. We have a big day ahead of us.", Natalie says.  
" Sounds like a good idea, Mrs. Tennyson. .", Julie agrees.  
" Julie, is it okay if you stay here?", Carl asks her.  
" Yes. I already called my parents and they said I could stay here.", she replies.  
" Good. We should get some sleep.", Max says and all of them went to bed.

All of them slept in sleeping bags, except Frank and Natalie who stayed in their room, Gwen and Kevin in Gwen's bedroom and Max and Verdona stayed in the guest room.

* * *

Gwen wakes up bright and early. It's her 18th birthday.

" It's really my birthday today.", she says to herself.  
" Morning baby.", she hears someone say.

Looking up, she sees Kevin, carrying a tray of breakfast.

" Morning handsome.", she replies, taking the tray.

Kevin smiles at her and leans forward to kiss her forehead. He sits on the bed just looking at her.

" Verdona told us about the legend while you were asleep.", he tells her.  
" It's a pretty sad story.", she says.  
" You're right about that one.", he replies taking the spoon.  
" I can feed myself.", she says as Kevin gestures for her to open her mouth.  
" I know but I want you to save your energy for the party later.", he replies still holding the spoonful of soup.

Gwen sighs and she lets him feed her. It's pointless to argue with him anyway. Soon enough, the soup is gone.

" Can you let me feed myself this time?", Gwen asks him.  
" Fine.", he replies and lets her eat her food.  
" Thanks.", she says kissing his cheek before eating the eggs and bacon.  
" Your welcome.", he replies before pouting a bit as she finishes her food.  
" What?", Gwen asks as she sees him pouting.  
" You made me worry and brought you breakfast in bed and all I get is a kiss on the cheek.", he replies looking away grumpily.  
" Come here you.", she says pulling her close to him.  
" Now that's more like it.", he comments before leaning forward to kiss her.

Their lips were almost touching until...

" Rise and shine everybody!", Ben exclaims from the doorway.  
" Beat it tennyson.", Kevin says.  
" Sorry, no can do. Aunt Natalie said that it's time to get ready.", he replies.  
" It's 7 in the morning.", Gwen protests.  
" There are a lot of things to do so let's get moving.", Julie says coming in the room and drags Gwen out of the room.

Ben and Kevin are the only ones left in the room.

" Don't worry Kev. You'll see her soon and besides we have to get ready.", Ben says.  
" Fine.", he replies and exits the room.

* * *

It's a busy day for everyone, making calls, fitting dresses and suits, hair and make-up, a very busy day indeed.

" Where's my tie?..."," My suit..."," That's my tie, tennyson...","Polish your shoes...", is heard throughout the room as the guys are running around trying to get things done.

The girls are no better either

" Where's my belt?"," My earrings..."," These stilettos are too high, can we switch?"," Hurry up it's already 5 pm and the party starts at 7..", is heard in the room.

Everyone's in a hurry including the birthday girl.

" I'm so nervous.", Gwen says while pulling out her dress from the closet.

It is a purple strapless dress with a black colored belt. It reaches about 2 inches above the knees, and a pair of white stilletos to complete the ensemble.

" You have nothing to be worried about alright.", Julie assures her putting on a light shade of make-up on Gwen's face while Natalie curls the ends of her hair a bit.  
" I guess you're right.", Gwen answers.

Natalie puts her hair into a high ponytail.

" Viola. Now you look like a princess.", Julie says.  
" Our work here is done.", Natalie agrees.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I'm not good at descriptions and I don't know what to put as a description for her looks. Sorry about that...**

* * *

Time skip

They decided to have an outdoor party in Max's secret fishing spot. All the rocks have been cleared so everyone can dance easily, a large stage is placed near the lake. All of the guests have already arrived and they're just waiting for Gwen to arrive.

" Nervous Kev?", Ben asks.  
" I'm not.", he replies.  
" Oh please, I know you well so stop hiding it.", Ben says.  
" Fine. I'm scared I'm gonna screw this up.", he admits.  
" You'll be fine and besides you've been practicing for months for this.", Ben assures him.

A limo stops nearby and everyone waited with bated breath as Gwen finally comes out.

Kevin's POV

She's beautiful...

" Hello earth to Kevin...", I hear Ben as he snaps his fingers in front of me.  
" Hahaha... I never though I'd live to see the day that Kevin's speechless.", Cooper comments.  
" You want to say that to my face kid.", I tell him as the 18 roses starts.  
" Oh no, I'm the 18th rose. I hope I won't screw this up...", I think to myself as the 6th rose is given to her.

I hear Ben snickering.

" Look alive..", he mouths.

I look in front of me and I see Gwen dancing with her dad. It's my turn now. I walk to her and give her the 18th rose.

" You look perfect.", I tell her.  
" Thank you.", she answers as I put her in a dip and everyone claps their hands.

I tuned everything out as I sit next to Gwen as they give her their messages. I know it's rude not to listen but I can't help but look at the girl that I love sitting beside me. Those heart warming smiles, those glowing eyes, heart shaped face, flowing red hair, everything about her is perfect. I hear her say something until Ben nudges me.

" It's your turn dude.", he says as everyone smiles at me.

I didn't say anything and I go up the stage.

" Happy birthday baby. I really don't know where to start but here's what I have to say. When I met you and your cousin, I was a broken, misunderstood kid. I cause trouble anywhere and I don't even know where my life would take me. I was sent to the null void and I blamed you two for it. I guess I don't understand things that time and then I met you two again. I was set on getting revenge on you two but things changed. I felt attracted to you but I always ignore it. I mean no one could love a guy like me, I wanted to tell you how I feel for you but I always chicken out. You make me nervous, you're perfect and you have everything, the brains, beauty, perfect family, powers, everything. I don't know if you could ever love someone like me, when you transformed into an anodyte for the first time, all I wanted was to get you back and tell you that I love you. I let you down most of the time but you never gave up on me. I love you more than anything else in the world and I will never be able to forgive myself if I lost you. I've changed for everyone, you saved me from my demons and I love you for that. You're the only one for me.", I tell her looking at her all the time.

I could hear the awe's of the people around us but all I can see is Gwen. She runs into my arms as fast as she could in her shoes but once she's in front of me, I wrap my arms around her and hold her tight against me. A slow song played and everyone joined us in the dance floor.

* * *

**A/N/: Now playing. You and me by LIFEHOUSE.**

* * *

We danced to the music just looking at each other without any care of the world. It's just me and her, underneath the moonlit sky, dancing to the music, two people so in love and we'll stay this way forever.

" I love you...", I whisper in her ear and I leaned forward and she does the same.

Our lips touched and just like that, time seems to stop for us. I paid no attention to the people around us, it's just me and her. I pull back and sing the chorus of the song.

**'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do, nothing to lose**

**And it's you and me and all of the people**

**And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you**

**All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right**

**I'm tripping on words**

**You got my head spinning**

**I don't know where to go from here**

**'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do, nothing to prove**

**And it's you and me and all of the people**

**And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you**

* * *

** Eons ago, osmosians and anodites live in harmony until an osmosian, Crucix fell in love with a half human, half anodite, named Andromeda. Andromeda was a hundred years old and Crucix was the same way. They were so in love, they had kids who were either an osmosian or anodite. They lived on Earth to have a normal life. To earthlings it was inappropriate since she was 16 years old. Humans can never understand the way of anodites or their lives but they were left alone though. It was 2 days before her 18th birthday when suddenly Andromeda's powers became so strong that it took over her. She wasn't strong enough to surpress her anodite. Her powers awakened when she was 10 years old, in human years. Her powers have gotten much stronger after being surpressed for she had been a full anodite, she could revive a dead planet but the human part of her prevents her from turning into a full anodite thus making her powers stronger than a normal anodite's. Strong emotions such as hate, fury, and even the will protect the ones you love can weaken her control over her anodite. Crucix remained by her side for 70-75 years as he grows older and older, the more Andromeda remembers him or her family but there was a price for her return. She'll never be able to regain human flesh ever again so she went to Anodyne leaving Crucix and her children. Crucix died with a broken heart since then anodites and osmosians hate each other. Osmosians fled Anodyne and went to the planet right next Anodyne named Osmosis. Both races still live in harmony but both races are careful not to fall in love with each other, full fledged anodites can fall in love with other races but not with osmosians.**

* * *

**A legend passed down through generations, Crucix and Andromeda's love story didn't have a happily ever after but no one said that it always have to end the same way. Things change and there are things that can't be changed. Gwen Tennyson didn't give in and Kevin Ethan Levin didn't give up hope on her. Nowadays, whenever someone asks him what is his greatest fear he'll always answer, " Losing my anodite."**

* * *

**The END.**

**A/N: It's finally over. This is way longer than my usual chapters but this is the end after all, might as well make it longer. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I do... Aurum Fire signing out.**

**P.S. I know some knows that my old pen name was sangokilala14 but I changed it. I would appreciate comments or feedbacks on this one... **


End file.
